


Smooth

by AleishaDreams



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shaving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 12:43:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5375597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleishaDreams/pseuds/AleishaDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke has always loved taking showers and baths, even before pursuing a swimming career, the feeling of the water cleaning off the dirt after a day of hard work is something Sousuke will never stop yearning. But something different has been added to Sousuke’s rituals of showering, and that thing is a certain man of red hair and eyes of fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Thing for Sousuke shaving Rin.
> 
> Un-beta'ed.

Sousuke has always loved taking showers and baths, even before pursuing a swimming career, the feeling of the water cleaning off the dirt after a day of hard work is something Sousuke will never stop yearning. But something different has been added to Sousuke’s rituals of showering, and that thing is a certain man of red hair and eyes of fire.

The atmosphere is wet and hot. Humidity lingering on the skin, like a gentle caress coming from a water nymph.

Sousuke is sitting on a stool in the bathroom, teal eyes focused in his activity, and eyebrows creased in full attention, completely naked after taking a shower. Rin is sitting in front of him on the bathtub, his hands clenching on the border, and one of his legs up with his foot resting on Sousuke’s thigh. The teal-eyed man soaps the redhead’s leg, enough to make bubbles and foam surface and stay in the milky skin, moving his hands slowly, going up and down through Rin’s leg. Once the leg is full of soap, Sousuke leaves the bar on the floor to grab a new razor.

He delicately passes the razor on Rin’s leg, giving an experimental first shave. Rin doesn’t move much, besides a little twitch.

“Don’t move, Rin,” Sousuke says.

“Yeah, yeah. Whatever,” Rin replies curtly, but the red blush from his cheeks doesn’t escape from Sousuke’s attentive eyes.

For how long has Sousuke shaved Rin, he couldn’t know. It simply happened one day when Sousuke half-kidding suggested it and Rin accepted. But something strange happened. They both enjoyed it for some unknown, mysterious reason. Since then, it has become something of a ritual for them both.

It’s a weird feeling, Sousuke must confess, enjoying doing something this trivial for someone else. Sousuke blames it on Rin’s reactions. The redhead’s breath changes, his skin gets flushed, and his crimson eyes won’t leave Sousuke’s figure, following his hands in the slow rhythm of the whole process. Sousuke once again passes the razor, this time giving a long stroke from the kneecap to the top of Rin’s kneecap, and then washing the razor in a bucket with water.

He continues to shave the leg, only the upper part, until he finishes it. The teal eyes lock with the red ones that are half-lidded. Rin’s lips are parted, the blush from his cheeks traveled up to his ears, and the wet red hair is sticking to Rin’s forehead. Sousuke takes Rin’s leg from under his knee, holding it up to put it to rest over Sousuke’s shoulder. Like that, Sousuke continues shaving Rin, now on the underside of the leg.

His breathing gets slower, deeper, and he feels in a trance that he can’t really explain. But he is glad to know he isn’t the only one, that Rin has the same reaction as him. Sousuke looks for a second at Rin’s member, discovering that is hardening slowly. He licks his lips, deciding to kiss the freshly shaved shin. It’s smooth and it smells clean. Rin trembles slightly with the kiss, his breathe hitching for a second.

Sousuke continues with the chore as if he hadn’t seen anything, holding Rin’s leg up with a hand to have access to the underside of the thigh. Rin obediently molds to whatever position Sousuke determines, and the teal-eyed man has to thank the heavens for Rin’s natural flexibility. When he starts to shave the underside, Rin’s leg shivers slightly, and Sousuke hears him sighing. The trembling intensifies whenever the razor gets closer to Rin’s crotch.

One leg is done after little time, Sousuke focusing immediately in the other one. The same process is repeated, slowly, carefully, deliberated, and by the time Sousuke finishes, Rin’s dick is hard and flushed. Not that Sousuke blames Rin, as he is in the same state, his cock hard and aching. Sousuke grabs the hand shower, rinsing Rin’s legs from the remaining soap and bubbles, massaging the muscle with slow movements. He leaves the hand shower in the floor when he finishes, but continues to massage Rin’s thighs, licking his lips as he sees the shiny and wet skin.

“Sousuke,” Rin talks for the first time, that it seems in an eternity, making him look up.

Rin’s chest is going up and down slowly, his scarlet eyes half-hooded under the red heavy eyelashes, and the sharpened teeth biting softly into Rin’s thin lips.

Sousuke doesn’t waste time, lowering his head towards Rin’s thighs, but he doesn’t kiss them. He caresses the skin with his lips, barely touching the muscle and breathing over it. Rin’s body tenses up with the treatment, and the redhead softly whimpers. When his lips almost get to Rin’s crotch, Sousuke stops, looking up to be met with the red gaze. He licks his lips one more time before kissing the thigh, biting and licking, determined to leave a bruise on the clean skin to kiss it later.

Rin moans, tangling his fingers in Sousuke’s dark hair, and opening his legs wider. Sousuke bruises Rin’s thighs multiple times, leaving each one with a kiss, while his hands continue to massage the muscles. One of his hands travels all the way up to Rin’s dick, that he starts to pump quickly, making Rin moan louder.

“Rin…” he calls his lover before swallowing him whole, his eyes never breaking apart from the red ones.

The redhead gasps, his breath becoming uneven and ragged, and his hand tangled in Sousuke’s hair pulling. Sousuke bops his head up and down, sucking and swallowing when he deems it worthy to make Rin lose control. With his hands, Sousuke puts Rin’s legs over his shoulders, feeling the smooth thighs and calves on his back.

Rin pulls his hair a little harder, and Sousuke translates the message to stop, when he does he gives Rin’s dick a last lingering lick from the base to the glans, teasing the slit with the tongue. Rin moves away his legs from Sousuke’s shoulders to quickly mount the taller man. Without a word, Rin aligns himself with Sousuke’s dick, going down on it without any trouble. Sousuke moans, putting his hands on Rin’s ass. Rin must have prepared himself before hand, and the sole idea makes Sousuke burn inside. To have Rin this willing, this bare and raw just for him makes Sousuke’s head dizzy in desire.

Moving his hips, Rin starts to ride him, his arms locked around Sousuke’s neck. He can’t help it when his hands go down to Rin’s thighs, caressing the soft skin and pressing his fingers into the worked muscle. Rin’s hole tightens, and Sousuke once again moves his hands to the other man’s ass to grasp it, starting to move his hips. Rin moans immediately, arching his back, and moving faster.

Rin cums with a scream, tensing his body completely but he doesn’t stop his frantic moving, wanting to linger more in the ecstasy of the moment. Sousuke lets himself cum too, deep inside of his lover, hugging him by the middle with force to keep him close.

Both of them breath heavily once they come back from their peak. Sousuke’s sensitive skin shivers when he feels Rin kissing his shoulder, his lips going up until he gets to the ear.

“I love you, Sousuke,” Rin whispers.

Sousuke sighs, contently, before gently slapping Rin’s ass.

“I love you too, Rin.”


End file.
